


Taste My Beating Heart

by AlphaFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dream Sex, Dreams, M/M, Nightmares, Painplay, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough is good or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste My Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly this wasn’t inspired by Howl by Florence + The Machine which you might think from the title and of course the content but actually it was inspired by I’m really not sure what as I started this about a hundred years ago and only just got round to finishing it. Multiple dark Stiles/Derek fics were to blame for that and a scene from Jack and Diane which is a really weird but kind of a good movie and has werewolves though it isn’t about werewolves at all but still has a scene where one character attacks and eats another character.. yeah. Go watch it!

He felt himself shiver as the cool sharpness sliced down through his skin. 

“Stay still.” 

“Please..” 

“I will.” 

The slide of Derek’s claws continued and he could picture clearly the way his back would be. 

Crimson, soaked in blood. Blood that spilled out before the wounds could heal. Sweet crimson tang on the back of his tongue. He smiled through the tears. 

He moaned as Derek pressed deeper, digging deep oozing grooves into his skin. 

His hands clenched into fists, shaking the chains that bound them. 

“More-” he gasped out, pressing back against the razor cut of his alpha. 

Now instead of claws he felt teeth against his skin. 

“Yesss…” he moaned. 

“Ssh..” 

“Derek- please!” he gasped his voice desperate and broken as he felt the retreat of his mates teeth. 

“ple- pleassse- please!” 

“Sssh you’re being such a good boy, don’t ruin it now.” 

He felt a whimper escape from between his lips, high and needy. Begging to be forgiven for any misbehaviour. 

Derek’s clawed hands slithered down his torso, sharp points slicing into the lines of his hips, he arched up into the touch earning himself a hard smack to his thigh. A smack that only made him want more. He swallowed down a moan and fought to keep the begging inside. 

Though something must have slipped out because Derek stopped, looking up from between Stiles’ legs his eyes and mouth a bloody red. The latter dripping.

“I did warn you Stiles.” 

 

“I- I’m s-sorry Derek! Pleas-” 

He watched from what felt like the other side of the room. Watched Derek’s hand come back to his chest pressing hard to dig through his chest cavity, blood and flecks of bone flying out into the air. The violence of it made him shiver. 

Could he shiver? He wasn’t in his body but he was.. it was all very confusing all of a sudden. 

Back to the gouging. 

Derek retracted his hand, a sickly squelching sound echoed through the room, bringing with it what looked like a still beating heart. Stiles’ heart. His heart. He watched wide eyed as the alpha raised it to his lips, as if to kiss it, maybe he did, and bite into it. Escaping blood rolled down his chin as he chewed. 

Stiles watched in almost horror as his lover continued biting and chewing and slurping until nothing was left. 

He wasn’t sure what was going to happen next, he wasn’t even sure what he wanted to happen. He met Derek’s eyes flinching as the bloodied man lurched forward claws extended. 

He knew he was screaming. He could hear it but still couldn’t seem to stop. 

“Ssh Stiles I’m here you’re all right! Hush I have you..” came the voice through the dark. 

Derek. 

A wave of fear crashed at Stiles, he moved away from the warm hand rubbing soothing circles into his skin, the images of what the owner had done to close to the surface. 

“Please Stiles tell me what’s wrong.” Derek pleaded his breath against Stiles neck. 

“I dreamt that you ate me.” He whispered voice hoarse from yelling. 

“It was just a dream, you know I’d never hurt you.” The alpha said seriously arms now wound around his lover. His mate. 

“You stuck your hand through my chest, ripped out my heart and then- then you ate it.” Drips, dropped onto his skin. Tears, he was crying. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It wasn't really you, you don’t have to apologize.” 

“Ssh..”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and in the dream Stiles is a werewolf maybe he is in woken up bit too but I don’t know you decide. :)


End file.
